1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an ear wearable type wireless device and a system supporting the same, and more particularly, to an ear wearable type wireless device that is capable of storing and independently reproducing audio data for improving usability.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronic communication industry, user devices have become a necessity of modern society, and can be embodied in various body-wearable types in order to improve portability and user accessibility.
The user device may be, for example, an ear wearable wireless type (e.g., a wireless earphone) that can be inserted into, or be in close contact with, the user's ears. The ear wearable type wireless device can also be wirelessly connected to an external electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) for streaming audio data to the ear wearable type wireless device and for reproducing the streamed audio data.
However, since the ear wearable type wireless device does not store audio data, it is difficult for the ear wearable type wireless device to independently output sound without the streaming of audio data by the external electronic device.